


Жарко, как на Вулкане

by AgnessaAgni



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Gen, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-13
Updated: 2015-01-13
Packaged: 2018-03-07 10:55:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3172000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AgnessaAgni/pseuds/AgnessaAgni
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Херт со страшной потребностью в комфорте</p>
            </blockquote>





	Жарко, как на Вулкане

Джиму нечем дышать. Он просит:  
– Открой окно, а?  
Духота такая, что Джиму кажется: из комнаты куда-то делся весь воздух.  
– Дышать же нечем.  
А в комнате висит тяжелый, пропитанный потом и раскаленным металлом жар.  
– Чёрт подери, да подними же свой зад и открой наконец окно!  
Джиму ненавистна эта комната с низким, засиженным насекомыми потолком и стенами грязно-зеленого цвета.  
– Спооооок, – тянет Джим. И, пока тянет, забывает, что хотел сказать дальше.  
Тому, впрочем, всё равно. Молчит и на Джима даже не смотрит.  
– Спок, когда мы отсюда уберёмся? Это дерьмо мне уже осточертело!  
Вулканцы похожи на чопорных ящериц. У них, верно, и мышц-то нет, отвечающих за мимику. Хотя нет, Джим помнит: Спок умеет улыбаться.  
– Спок, – снова зовёт Джим. – Я, конечно, идиот. И нелогичный. Но ты всё равно не уходи.  
Джиму страшно не хочется оставаться в грязно-зеленой комнате одному. Одиночество Джима захлёстывает с головой. Здесь, к тому же, жарко, как на Вулкане. На Вулкане ведь не бывает зимы.  
Он снова просит, уже без особой надежды:  
\- Открой, пожалуйста, окно.  
Возможно, Спок злится на него за что-то. Но за что? Джим не помнит.  
\- Извини, - говорит на всякий случай Джим.  
Утверждают, вулканцы не забывают обид. Вообще ничего не забывают. Если Джим чем-то обидел Спока, тот ведь не забудет. И уйдёт.  
\- Извини, - еще раз говорит Джим. - Боунз говорит, я веду себя как придурок. И открой окно. Пожалуйста.  
Джим долго думает и самому себе признается, почти неслышно:  
\- Я ведь… я ведь всё равно тебя люблю.  
Потому что раньше еще не говорил.  
Жарко. Как на Вулкане. Вулканцы похожи на ящериц - живут в такой жаре.

***  
Отвратительно низкий уровень развития медицинских знаний. И всех других знаний тоже. В очаге горит древесина. У очага тепло, но на три фута дальше - уже сквозняк, сырость.  
Трикодер поврежден, коммутатор раздавлен колесами местного транспортного средства.  
Поисковая операция, разумеется, проводится. И в ближайшее же время их с капитаном Кирком найдут. У доктора МакКоя, в отличие от здешних шарлатанов, глубочайшие познания в области медицины. Он поймёт, чем болен капитан Кирк.  
Споку остается неэффективное и почти бессмысленное: менять ледяные компрессы. Лоб капитана пылает. У Спока от холода воды покалывает кончики пальцев. Иногда он смотрит в окно. За мутным неровным стеклом идёт снег. На Вулкане его никогда не бывает.  
Их найдут.  
\- Я… испытываю ту же эмоцию, - неуверенно повторяет за Джимом Спок. Тот бредит и ничего не припомнит потом. А сейчас капитан страшно одинок.  
\- Я тебя люблю, Джим, - повторяет Спок снова. Громче и настойчивей, для убедительности придерживая своего капитана за запястье.  
Всё равно не может пробиться через муть чужой лихорадки.  
Джим страшно одинок.  
Хоть тысячу раз повтори.


End file.
